New Year's Resolution
by SugarTensai
Summary: A new year, a new resolution. Unfortunatly, Kirihara doesn't know what a resolution is. Poor Sanda is forced to give an example of one. One that forbids him from slapping and wearing his precious hat. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This year sure has passed by fast! Yeah, I know it's not 2014 (YET), but I've still decided to post this. Hehe. ^ ^

* * *

"Well, well." Said Yaguu, looking up from his book. "Another year has gone by."

"It was a good year." Sniffled Marui, wiping away a tear.

The Rikkai tennis team regulars were lounging around the tennis courts for break.

"Full of good memories." Chimed in Niou. Jackal stared at Niou blankly.

"What good memories?"

"Well, there was this one time you tried to grow hair and ended up turning your face pink."

Kirihara jumped up excitedly. "And, and, remember the time we threw eggs at you?"

"And the time we shoved you down a hole with a rabid dog?" Laughed Yukimura, seeming all too pleased.

"Don't forget the time we beat you up with many snowballs!"

"And when we made you streak in the streets!"

Jackal stared.

"There is something seriously wrong with these 'good memories'."

"And what's that?" Questioned Yaguu, raising an eyebrow.

"They all involve me getting beat up some way."

Marui slung his arm across Jackal's shoulder. "That's because we love you, Jackie!"

"We do?" Muttered Niou, scratching his head absently.

"Not really, actually..." Admitted Marui.

Jackal sobbed into his hands.

Kirihara petted Jackal's head. "It's okay, Jackie. We won't push you around anymore this new year."

Jackal looked up with watery eyes. "Your New Year's Resolution is reserved for me?" And then broke into tears of happiness.

"Geez, Jackal. You make it sound like you get pushed around every day." Marui said disapprovingly.

"I do get pushed around every day.

"What's a New Year's Resolution?" Whined Kirihara to Sanada.

"Um... it's a goal you set in the New Year and you try to achieve it."

"I don't get it."

Yukimura mused up Kirihara's hair and smiled angelically at everyone else.

"Seeing that Akaya doesn't know what a New Year's Resolution, how about giving him an example?"

The others shuddered.

"Of course, I won't be giving the example." Added Yukimura." Genchiro, how about you give the example?"

Sanada grumbled silently, but nodded.

"I make my New Year's Resolution to get straight A's in school."

Niou rolled his eyes. "You already do that."

Yukimura nodded thoughtfully. "This can't do, Gen. Akaya needs a resolution that's actually _a resolution._

"I can't think of anything." Muttered Sanada.

Yukimura's eyes glinted. "How about you not slap anyone for a week? And to not wear that hat for a week?"

Sanada sighed in defeat. He had fallen into Yukimura's trap. Sure enough, Yukimura's next words sealed the deal.

"Oh, I forgot to mention; this has to be a FULL resolution, meaning you will have to fulfill the goals you made-or rather, the goals I've made."

Kirihara began to smile, "This New Year's Resolution is FUN!"

Niou grinned. "This week is going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter coming up (it's a two-shot) so stick around! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all you beautiful people who reviewed! I love you all SO MUCH!

...So I got a beta, XxBloodandButterfliesxX who can give the most amazing ideas even in such plotless stories. She has beta-ed this chapter. XP

* * *

The following week, Sanada came to school hatless and slapless.

Kirihara poked Sanada. "Why does your head look so _weird_?"

"His hat is gone, dummy." Said Marui, chewing a donut.

"You mean the little black thing he calls a hat?"

"Yeah. That."

"Yukimura made me do it." Grumbled Sanada.

"You mean the beautiful fairy you call Yukimura?" Kirihara asked innocently.

"..."

"Why are you slapping yourself, fuka-buchou?"

"He's facepalming, Akaya." Marui said, rolling his eyes.

"He's not allowed to slap anyone, right?"

"Yes. Marui answered with an exasperated sigh, but Kirihara was already running to Yukimura.

"Buchou! Sanada is slapping himself! He's not allowed to do that!"

Yukimura gave Kirihara a pat on the head and walked up to Sanada.

"Genchiro, I know it is hard for you to restrain from slapping, but even still-you're not allowed to slap yourself either."

"I'm just facepalming!"

Yukimura's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You know what a facepalm is?"

Sanada grumbled. "I'm not _that _old fashioned."

Yaguu now walked on scene, book in hand.

"Hello everyone. What's wrong with Akaya?" He asked, staring at Kirihara run around Jackal continuously.

"He's being normal." Answered Marui, as Kirihara tripped and fell.

Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache come on. Due to habit, he reached up to adjust his non-existing hat, only to feel empty air. He quickly dropped his hand as Niou stared.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling students to get to class.

Xxx

As Sanada sat in class, he smiled to himself. He had only one little slip up about his hat. It was going to be fine.

It was going to be fine.

.

.

.

How wrong he was.

* * *

By the end of the day, Sanada's hands were shaking in the need to rush at soft cheek flesh-in other words-to slap.

His lungs also felt oddly stiff, as he hadn't been allowed to use his reserve of air used for chasing silver haired tricksters around while yelling and screaming after them, and in the end, yelling his battle cry as he slapped them.

But more than that, he felt a terrible ache in his heart for his hat. That hat had been through everything with him-literally _everything._

Kirihara and Marui who were just passing by stared at the trembling mess that was Sanada.

Kirihara skipped up to Sanada, and stared at him.

"Fuka-buchou, why are you _vibrating_?"

"..."

"Fuka-buchou! Fuka-buchou! Stop slapping yourself."

"It's called facepalmng " Marui said, once again correcting Kirihara.

"Now we're going to be late for tennis practice. Let Sanada tremble in peace."

"Okay!" Kirihara yelled cheerily, already running to Jackal and doing laps around him. Jackal didn't dare move, for the fear of Kirihara tripping and falling (again).

_I'm not going to move. I'm not going to move._ Jackal thought furiously to himself.

_Oh wait, I need to sneeze. But I'm not going to move. But sneezing requires moving. Okay, okay...I got this._

But Jackal was sadly mistaken, because he still sneezed. "HAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shrieked Kirihara as he tripped and fell.

Yukimura appeared beside him in a flash. "Jackal will be punished, don't worry Akaya."

Jackal started to protest. "But-but, it was a SNEEZE."

"What have I told you about sneezing, Jackal?" Yukimura asked, smiling at him.

"To not sneeze in the presence of Akaya..."

"Correct. Now shoo." Yukimura laughed lightly as he watched Jackal scuttle away in fear, then saw Sanada.

"So, Gen. Can't even make it past the first day?" Yukimura patted Sanada's arm sympathetically.

"It's okay. You can have your slapping privileges back. Your hat is in the tennis change room."

Yukimura looked at Kirihara. "You understand what a New Year's Resolution is?"

Kirihara nodded in excitement. "It's when you order Sanada to not wear his hat and to not slap people!"

Yukimura smiled. "That's my boy."

~MEANWHILE~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HAT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This could be heard throughout the school. The cause of this? Sanada's hat was in little strips of fabric, courtesy of Niou.

The next unmistakable sound of slaps rang throughout the school as Sanada vented his anger on anyone who was too slow in leaving the school.

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW 2014 EVERYONE!8D


End file.
